Most conventional flashlights are powered by storage batteries which typically produce 1.5 volts. A given flashlight may have 1, 2 or more such batteries. A plurality of such batteries is typically hooked up in series so as to produce a total of 3 volts, 4.5 volts, 6 volts, etc.
In order to avoid the necessity of purchasing batteries from time to time, it is possible to construct a flashlight in which the electrical energy is produced by mechanical action, somewhat similar to a bicycle-mounted generator which energizes a light mounted on the handlebars. In one prior development, an elongate housing includes a generator and a hand-operated squeeze trigger, along with the standard light bulb and reflector. The operator continuously squeezes the squeeze trigger, which, through a form of one-way rack-and-pinion gearing, rotates the generator, thus producing electrical energy. The quantity of energy thus produced, however, is limited. Accordingly, it is an object of one aspect of this invention to provide an improved, mechanically-operated flashlight which utilizes centrifugal force to rotate a crank, the energy of which is turned into electrical power by an internal generator.